Today is Gonna Be a Great Day
Today is Gonna Be a Great Day — piosenka zaśpiewana przez zespół Bowling for Soup w odcinku „Kwantowa opowieść”. Nie została ona przetłumaczona na język polski. Tekst Wersja z odcinka Like maybe: Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster, Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Wersja rozszerzona Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje I czasu wolnego jest tyle Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje Jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić Na szczyt Wieży Eiffle'a się wdrapać I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest Szympansa szamponem ochlapać Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też Geniusza odnaleźć gdzieś mózg Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś Siostrze wymyślać od kóz Pewnie będzie to dzień najlepszy w życiu Ale mówią nam, że od jutra powinno być o milionset razy lepiej Więc śmiało korzystaj z tego, możesz nawet spocić się Czym zająć się, wykombinuj szybko i nie bądź leń Bo ma być spoko każdy dzień Odwiedzić tundrę, zjechać kolejką górską Z fasolowych staczać się gór Lub system utworzyć, który pamięć bez granic ma I łódź podwodną zrobić z rur Zrobić wyścig aut lub rekinów bieg I przebić na Marsa się stąd Czasu wehikuł mieć i drzewo z gumy gnieść I grać na gitarze na prąd (o tak!) Pewnie będzie to dzień najlepszy w życiu Ale mówią nam, że od jutra powinno być o milionset razy lepiej Więc śmiało korzystaj z tego, możesz nawet spocić się Czym zająć się, wykombinuj szybko i nie bądź leń Bo ma być spoko każdy dzień (hej, hej, hej, hej, hej, hej, hej, hej) Zróbmy burzę mózgów, opracujmy nowy plan Na obiad spóźnię się, to nic - mamę fajną mam Wciąż mamy: pestki do wyplucia, stare gumy do wyżucia A w kieszeni jakieś druty, z których można zrobić coś Mamy też kompasy cztery, starą pamięć do kamery Jeden napój gazowany, każdy z nas jest super gość To ferbastyczne! Pewnie będzie to dzień najlepszy w życiu Ale mówią nam, że od jutra powinno być o milionset razy lepiej Więc śmiało korzystaj z tego, możesz nawet spocić się Czym zająć się, wykombinuj szybko i nie bądź leń (Ma być spoko każdy dzień) Pewnie będzie to dzień najlepszy w życiu (Bo ma być spoko każdy dzień) Pewnie będzie to dzień najlepszy w życiu Bo ma być spoko każdy dzień Inne informacje * Jest to pierwsza piosenka, która nie została przetłumaczona na język polski. en:Today is Gonna Be a Great Day Kategoria:Piosenki nieprzetłumaczone na polski